camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Jackson
Personality Alyssa is alot like her mother Jessica. Alyssa is a kind girl and does not like to be mean. She is the girl who always tries to have fun and parties 99.9% of the time. If you mange to befriend her she will be loyal to you and always helps you out when you need it. She is a great teacher in Eygption Mytholigy her mother tought her with Pakhet and a great person to have as a friend. Alyssa will do anything for does she cares about to be safe and unharmed(Even join Apophis which is saying alot). Histoy To tell you my story I must start with my mother Jessica's story, here goes nothing. Hathor and Pakhet didn't like each other alot (They still don't) so Hathor did something crazy make Pakhet fall in love with someone and then take him away. Pakhet fell for the trick and fell in love, Hathor came in and charmed him but he truly loved Pakhet and it did not work. Pakhet later had three children Cynthia, Aretha and Jessica. The mortal was killed in a accident (no one knew how it was caused) and Pakhet not knowing what to do with her children hid them until someone worthy was able to save them. Thousands of years later the girls looked like nineteen year olds, a handsom gental men saved them he told them the year was 1263, Jessica fell in love with him and the two were marrided. Pakhet was in the audiance watching the wedding with happince that one of her daughters found true love. Cynthia and Aretha a few years after the wedding found Jessica covered with major marks and burns, Pakhet saw this and in rage killed Jessica's husband but Pakhet also saw that Jessica had given birth to a baby girl. Pakhet introduced herself to the three and handed Jessica her baby girl, Alyssa(Me and yes I'm not ten). Pakhet called her Followers to heal Jessica and make sure Alyssa was okay. Pakhet told her daughters that they could join the Followers if they wish. Jessica and her sisters all argred with it and joined the Followers. In 1961 (Ten years after Alexes joined) Alexes was apointed Head Follower of Pakhet, evreyone was happy including me but something very bad happend we got a not so friendly visit from Apophis also known as big bad Chaos snake who later killed alot of followers (they can still die) or abducted them (Location still unkown). A few were still thier after that, alive, Alexes asked Jessica why this happened but Jessica's anwser was obvios 'to cause Chaos and to get followers' this was not nice but it defantly caused Chaos. In 2012 members were small but better after the attack but Jessica, Aretha and Cynthia did have to leave. Alexes promised to protect me (that was a good idea, really) the best she could. The three sisters left for a place called Camp Giza a place for demigods but Alexes said felt something she had not felt in many years not since she was six years old when world war two started, Alexes could feel something bad is starting and it invoved alot of Chaos (Of Coure it must, are least favourite force of power). Alexes told Pakhet what was happening, Pakhet looked scard and told her that she had to go to Camp Giza with me (another great idea only it was not) who was very happy about going to Camp and being able to see her mother (then). Alexes knowing that it would be for the best left for Camp Giza with me, protecting me from Chaos and mortals (well that plan worked). When we were sleeping one night I had a terrible dream but it was alot of bad memories. I was a baby again I saw my dad (It sounds bad already) he was burning my mum and cutting her. (Now this part I like) She ran out side an collapsed in front of my aunts who could see what happened. My grandmother Pakhet was in rage and killed him, I was scard that she would do the same to me but she picked me up and handed me to my mother who was awake again. Alexes woke up screeming "Never". I woke up very fast and asked if she was okay, releved to see that I was okay nodded and packed up everything and started walking again. After about four hours we finaly made it to Camp Giza, but got a visit form a snake of Chaos (of coure) but luckly not the god, well it was a big serpent really. Alexes told me to enter Camp Giza quickly and I did so (I’m not a fan of snakes after1961) running into Jessica who was happy to see me but not so happy to see the big snake tjesu heru Unluckly for us it spat fire(Naturaly). After Alexes killed it she was out of enegy and very weak. She woke up the next day in the main house with Jessica and me next to her. Alexes asked where Jessica's sisters are, Jessica told her she thought they were with the Followers but I said they weren't. Jessica and Alexes knew what happened big bad snake got them(Our lives are messed up.) Powers Offensive 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. 2) Followers and Children of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child or follower of Pakhet. Passive 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. 2) Followers and Children of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Supplementary 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance 2) Children and Followers of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Head Follower/Counciler and Lt. 1) Followers and Children of Pakhet can call upon nearby lions for help and are to command the obedience of the lions as long as they can reach them. Traits 1) She dislikes snakes, and is aggressive toward them (1961). 2) Followers and Children of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. 3) Followers and Children of Pakhet are known to be able to see in the dark, as well as they see during the day. 4) She remains the age that they became a follower but... 5) She is immortal and can change her apperance by her age (Complicated) Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Immortal Category:Followers of Pakhet Category:Rockgirl3 Category:Important People Category:Characters